


The Movies

by BloodyAbattoir



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Gen, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyAbattoir/pseuds/BloodyAbattoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But then again, the door is always unlocked, the stairs are always empty, and nobody ever asks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Movies

In the movies, they always make falling off of a tall building or over the edge of a bridge look so romantic, so sad. In the novels, it's near the same, the main character (or a lesser one), gets depressed, climbs up on a building or the side of a bridge, and stands at the edge for quite a while, maybe for hours. They think about jumping, and even get so close to the edge that their toes hang over the drop. They think on their life, about all their failures and successes and wonder whether they should do it. But usually in the end, they don't . They either come to that decision on their own, or they have someone talk them out of it. Either way, they survive, no repercussions.   
  
Well I can't say that it was exactly like that for me. Yeah, I was fucking sick of life. So I decided to end it. I wen tup on a huge building, the tallest skyscraper in the city. I'm surprised I managed to get up onto the roof. The door to the rooftop wasn't locked, and the stairs leading there were empty. Nobody even asked why I was there, despite how painfully out of place I must've looked. But then again, the door is always unlocked, the stairs are always empty, and nobody ever asks. That part was true enough to the movie.  
  
Then, I was on the roof. I stood there watching the sunset. The orange rays slid slowly below the horizon, casting a warm glow and mysterious shadows across everything. But to me, it no longer held any beauty, only sorrow.  
  
Soon enough, the great glowing ball of lava and gasses and flames slid from my view, but didn't plunge the world into darkness, as the street lights came on, throwing an even more depressing glow over everything below. The city I lived in had never looked worse, and I never wanted to leave it faster. But soon I would. This part was true to the movies, too.   
  
Then, I was standing near the edge. Below I could see the glare of the streetlights, and the blur of cars going by, and the tiny rushing specks that were the citizens of the city, going about their lives. They looked so tiny down below, but I knew that they were the same size as me, some even larger. I wasn't a very large person to begin with.   
  
I didn't write a note. What's the point? It's not like I had anyone who would miss me, so why should I write a l letter to people I didn't care about, who didn't care about me, just to give them closure and a goodbye? I didn't have many possessions left in my life, and the ones I did, I had already given away. There was nothing left for me. I was a failure, didn't even finish high school. I had no successes to speak of.   
  
I neared the edge, toes hanging over the expanse, sending some loose chips on concrete over the edge. I'd soon be joining them there. This is also true to the movie, but only until now. Then, it stopped following the set plot. No one was there to talk me down, and I couldn't talk myself out of it. So I jumped.


End file.
